Time of Our Life
by XxKateTheAristoTurtleQueen
Summary: It was meant to be the last trip together before we went separate ways. We were meant to be loving life and this trip was meant to be fun in the sun in some foreign country. Laughter and smiles filled the air. This trip was going to be a trip which we would all remember.


**NOTE! To any who had already read this one-shot, I changed a few things around but then decided I didn't like them, so I changed them back (except the names). Sorry **

**Hi **** This is my one-shot for the "Topaz Awards" October Challenge (You guys should check it out). It probably is very bad and all grammar and spelling mistakes are owned by me and no one else. I'm like 99% sure I have everything I need and I'm pretty sure that there is some different couples in here, so I think some shippers will be. At the end, I would suggest listening to the song mentioned at the end. I think it fits well. So yeah, enjoy! **** And thanks for taking the time to even look at this, means a lot ****.**

_It was meant to be the last trip together before we went separate ways. We were meant to be loving life and this trip was meant to be fun in the sun in some foreign country. Our parents had seen us of at the airport a few days before and everyone was excited. This trip was going to be a trip which we would all remember. Well, we are going to remember it, but not what it should be for. Smiles and laughter filled that day and I was with the love of my life who had just asked me the day before to marry him. It was going to perfect._

It was a warm, sunny day (as cliché as it sounds) in Hollywood and we had just graduated Hollywood Arts High School as the class of 2012. We, the gang, had all graduated with our dreams waiting for us in the next fall. I was off to Julliard in New York with Cat, Andre and Beck soon. Man, we couldn't wait. Tori had been signed on already with a record company and, although I was jealous, I was happy for her. Robbie, well he didn't really have a college to go to, but, he was coming with us to New York to try and find work. The puppet had been dumped long ago, thank God. Everyone was so excited and this trip was to be our last outing with each other until we met up again.

Anyway, we met at the airport and did the normal stuff of checking in and our luggage went onto our plane. Eventually, after Cat went to the toilet for fiftieth time, we boarded the plane to Jakarta, Indonesia. Cat was a bubble of excitement and Tori had this huge grin and wouldn't stop talking. Robbie had actually grown into a man, a not too bad looking one at that, and was casually chatting away with Beck and Andre. Beck and I had learned to forgive each other and now we were close friends again. It felt good but we would never be more then that again. Andre and I had become an item in school during "Senior" year and had been inseparable since then. I lie, we had fights, but we were close and I truly loved with my heart. I was leant up next to him and I was enjoying him being with me and I couldn't help but smile. I had secret which I was going to tell him later.

The plane ride was pretty usual I guess, I don't remember a lot of it. There wasn't much turbulence so it was pretty smooth. The only thing I had bad to say about it, was that there was no good coffee. It all tasted like crap. Oh and that once Cat realized "The Waggafuffles" were on the TV screen selection, she continuously sung along with the same song over and over and over and over again. Eventually Robbie got her to stop. I swear those two would have made a nice couple if Robbie hadn't been dating that gank Maria at the time. Once we arrived at the airport in Jakarta,it was perfect weather, we headed straight to the beach.

That beach was amazing. It really was. The warm sand, the cool breeze and the laughter of us all as we raced into the crystal waters without a care are what I remembered the most. It felt like we were only people on the beach, with no one else just us. I remember Andre and I kissed in those waters while the rest frolicked around us. That kiss was a sign to us that we still had this passionate love for each other and if it hadn't been for Tori and Cat pulling me away from him, it would of delved into something more. I smirked as I was pulled back and he merely grinned back cheekily. His face was so happy and filled with joy; it lifted my heart up even more.

Fast forward a few days and we had three days before we had to leave. This day the weather was different. Instead of it being warm and sunny, there were clouds gathering, thick and black. Andre had a bad feeling about this day and he warned us that he had a bad feeling. We all laughed at him and said he was becoming a worry wart. God, how I wish we had listened to him now, he was right.

We left the hotel rooms and got into a taxi, Andre, myself and Cat with Beck, Tori and Robbie in another. Cat told the taxi to take us into the city centre. Andre tried to relax but I could see his face was lined with hidden worry. I gave him a peck on the cheek and he looked at me, his eyes showing uncertainty. I asked what he was thinking about and he replied he still had a bad feeling and that the whole gang should stick together today. No wandering off by themselves today. I agreed and told Cat. She sent a mass text out to the others behind us.

The taxi driver was not a safe driver. He constantly drove on the wrong side of the road at stupid speeds. I could tell Cat was getting scared and I felt the same way. We tried to ask the driver to slow down but he had "limited English" and so could not "understand" us. It had probably been an hour in the taxi before we started to realize that this driver wasn't taking us the city centre at all. You know what clued us on? The dirt road we were on and that no other cars except for ours and the others were on this road.

I remember Andre asking the man where he was taking us and the man didn't reply. Andre kept on asking as Cat griped onto me and I griped onto Andre's arm. I heard Cat start to whimper as Andre's voice grew louder. Glancing behind me, I could see the other taxi just behind us. I could only just make out Tori's face and it reflected mine. Fear was written all over our faces. Suddenly the car came to abrupt stop. We jolted forward slightly at the abruptness of it. Andre placed his arm around myself and Cat and his face, God, I had never seen it more worried. He saw me looking at him and tried to smile but it didn't work.

"Andre," I asked, "What are they going to do?". His reply "I don't know Jade." made me, Jade West soon to be Harris, scared. That takes a lot you know. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and said, "But I promise you, no one is going to be hurt." If only he knew what was about to happen next.

The door opened and all three of us were dragged out of the car and thrown onto the dusty soil. It hurt and I was winded. A second later and all three of us were dragged to where the other car was and, bounded by rope, were forced to watch as Beck was thrown out of the car that a split second later exploded. That moment was terrifying as we watched Tori and Robbie blown to pieces in front of our eyes. Cat and I screamed and cried as the fiery mess of the car was left to burn and Beck was grabbed and bounded with rope as well.

They dragged us away from the sight of her dead friends burning grave, Cat still screaming for Robbie. It broke my heart to watch the tears come from her terror and sorrow filled chocolate brown eyes, the tears of someone who had loved. Her sobs and screams echo throughout my dreams, even now, from that day. The next thing I knew, we were inside a dark and cold room. There were others in there but for now all I cared about was my friends. These people who had just murdered our friends cut our ropes as they pushed us into the room.

Cat grabbed onto Beck and I grabbed onto Andre as soon as we could. All four us cried, just cried. The others in the room, we couldn't see them but we could feel their eyes on us, were silent. Our sobs filled the air for awhile. We calmed down eventually, after the kidnappers yelled at us and threatened to hurt one of us. Cat still sniffled occasionally and clung to Beck like koala does to a tree. Andre held me in his arms and his soft and warm breathing reminded me that he was alive and that I was alive.

A voice was heard, from quiet close to us. The voice asked if we were alright now. I kept my sarcastic thought _"What do you think?"_ to myself and replied yes. I heard shuffling and whispers but I honestly could care less. All I knew about those other people were that they too had been captured and thrown in here. One of them I knew could understand the local language and that she was there with a group of friends, like us, in here.

I don't remember much of those people, my only concern of my friends, but I did feel bad for them. I know Beck and Cat learnt their names but I don't remember them telling me. We were all caught like rats in here with nowhere to go and with little light and food, everyone was starving. "Nothing could be worse than this. At least we have friends with us." I told Andre once as he looked at me before we shared a kiss. I was tempted to tell him my secret but before I could open my mouth, **it **happened.

The men unlocked the door that had held us captive and dragged us all out. Andre and Beck put up a fight but the men threatened to hurt us, Cat and I, and they calmed down a bit. As we were pushed and dragged down a hallway, Cat grabbed onto my hand and squeezed it. I looked at her and noticed how thin and tired she looked. I gave her hand a squeeze back. Finally they stopped and pushed us into another room. This room was filled with men who looked at us like meat.

I shifted backwards towards Andre and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I could only hope Beck was doing that to Cat. The men pushed us further into the room before one began speaking in his own language.

"Kalian semua melawan salah satu dari orang-orang kita Sampai kematian.. Seorang pria untuk setiap wanita. Tidak cukup banyak orang untuk berjuang untuk setiap wanita, setiap wanita meninggal kiri Anda memiliki 2 menit.."

None of us had a clue except for the one who understood the language. She turned around to her partner and started shaking her head, telling him not to do it. He told us all what the man had said. A duel to the death by every man. One man for every woman. Any woman left would die. My grip on Andre tightened as his grip on me slackened. We looked up and our eyes met. I shook my head that he couldn't, but the look in his eyes said otherwise.

"No." I whispered as he pressed lips to my forehead. He let go of me and walked over to Beck and the other men. Cat and I grabbed each other's hands as they left us to join the other men. Then we realized something. There was one more woman left. She realized this and began to back away as a man approached her. I guessed the one who understood the language could speak it too and yelled at the man in his language.

"Tidak ada! Anda tidak bisa melakukan ini! Tolong, biarkan dia hidup!" She yelled at him as he raised his knife. I blocked my ears as she screamed and turned away. Others screamed as the woman was murdered. Cat looked up at me with horror as the woman's blood bled out of her.

"Bajingan!" yelled the other woman furiously as she grabbed his hand. He turned around and plunged the knife into her. One of the other men screamed her name as she sunk to the floor dead as well. Two women dead in a matter of minutes. The man turned around and motioned with the bloodstained knife to the rest of us to move. All of us complied. I tried to shield Cat from the bodies, but their blood leaked over to where we were. It touched my shoes and became sticky on them. I fought the urge to vomit.

The next minute, the men were given knives. I'm not a religious person but I started to pray to whoever would listen that Andre would live. All of a sudden the men were at each other, fighting and stabbing. Cat buried her head in my shoulder as we grabbed onto each other tighter watching as one of the prisoners was killed.

My eyes sought out Andre desperately. He was doing ok with his opponent. I let my eyes drift over to Beck and what I saw shocked me. He was standing over his opponent body, blood dripping of his knife. I was horrified but I had a small hope. If Beck could win, so could Andre. Right?

I tried to find him again, but all I could see were other people. I tried to hear his voice, but only the screams of the women as more men dropped to the floor could be heard. Then, he was right in front of me, wrestling with the knife of the other man. I held my breath as they fought before me, hoping to God that Andre would win. Suddenly, something happened that changed my life.

Andre turned his head to look at me, eyes wide in shock at the knife protruding from his chest. I screamed as he collapsed to his knees and fell forward. Cat watched as I scrambled to Andre's side and grabbed his hand, sitting in a pool of blood. He looked at me as I cried, my tears landing on his hand. His dark eyes searched mine as I placed his hand on my stomach.

His eyes widened for a moment with surprise before they held love. For his un-born child and myself. I leant forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, one full of passion and tears, as his breathing grew slower. I rocked back and forwards as he took his last breath. I cried and screamed as I rocked his head in my chest. Cat joined me, wrapping her arms around me as I cried for my love, tears sliding down both of our faces. At the time, all I could think was, "No. No, not him.".

I don't remember much of our rescue only that I wouldn't let go of Andre, no matter what they told me. All I could was cry as they took him away from me, not even comforted by Cat and Beck's presence or that I was free and safe. All I could think was that he was gone, and I was to never see him again.

When we got back to Los Angeles, I couldn't bear to see his family or Tori's or Robbie's, even though they comforted us three who lived. I just couldn't believe that the trip that was meant to be perfect had ended in such tragedy. Three of my closest friends gone, including the father of my child, and many others lost theirs too.

It was unbelievably hard to tell Andre's family that I was pregnant with his child, harder then telling my family, but they were alright with it. His mother told me that they would always be here for us. His grandmother didn't believe us when we told her that Andre was dead. She ran around the house, screaming for him and looking everywhere. The next week, they found her dead clutching a picture of him to her chest. They said she died of a heart attack but we know it was of the old woman's heart was broken.

3 months later saw Cat and Beck together, their experience together bringing them closer than before. I'm happy for them both and they're going strong. I know Beck wants to ask "The Question" and Cat wants him too, but both are too shy too. Sometimes, I want to knock they're heads together because it's so obvious but I think they're holding back, for the reason that Cat still harbours feelings for Robbie and Beck for Tori. I'm pretty sure Tori and Robbie wouldn't mind but it's up to them I guess.

6 months later and I gave birth on July 17th. To not one child, but two. A little boy, Damien Andre, and a little girl ,Marie Rachelle, who bring joy to my life and also peace to my soul for I knew, that as I was giving life to them, Andre was right there next to me. I felt his presence and I could of sworn I heard him singing "Circle of Life" jokingly. I even thinking I saw him briefly, his spirit making an appearance as I held those two little bundles close to me.

"They're ours Andre." I whispered to him. He smiled and then he was gone. But I know he's still here, I can see it our children and he left songs specifically for me. One was a cover of the song, "You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins. I played it when the twins wouldn't settle and when they heard it, they did.

_Six years later, I watch my son and daughter play with each other. They sing with each other, argue with each other, drive me crazy with each other but I love them. Little Damien is looking like his father more and more every day and he's even started to sound like him. Marie acts like me a lot and looks like me, but her father's spirit shines through in her eyes and smile. _

_As I lean up against the doorframe to the shared bedroom, making sure they were asleep, Andre's cover of "You'll Be in My Heart" played in the background. I usually just listen to the lyrics but tonight, when it said to just look over my shoulder, I did. I saw him standing there, smile on his face. "_ I'll always be in your heart Jade. Just look over your shoulder.". _ I smiled and whispered back, "_I know Andre."_ As he disappeared from my sight, I sighed. He is always with me, in spirit and soul, and I will never forget him._

**So, you like? Yes? Review! You didn't like? Review, tell me all about it! Think I'm crazy? Thanks ****. Yeah, check out "Topaz Awards" and I hope to see you on there! I also don't own any songs mentioned here or familiar characters you may know! Also, I apologize if the Indonesian is not correct, even though I learn the language, but I used Google Translate so sorry to anyone who can understand and went, "WTF is talking about?". And if you really want to know what the Indonesian is, just copy and paste into Google Translate **** So thanks again for reading, much appreciated.**

**Turtle **


End file.
